Semiconductor memory devices may be classified into non-volatile memory devices, such as flash memory devices, and volatile memory devices, such as DRAMs. High speed operation and cost efficiency of DRAMs make it possible for DRAMs to be used for system memories. Due to reductions in the fabrication design rule of DRAMs, however, errors in DRAM memory cells, for example, may be more likely to occur.